What You Don't Know
by Blushing.Violet
Summary: Rouge passes by a jewelry shop one morning, and something other than just jewels catch her eye. Knouge fluff. Because we all know it's going to happen, it's just when that eludes us. Maybe if they weren't so stubborn... First fic. R&R please!


It was a fine spring morning… That day. A warm, gentle breeze brushed against the bat's ivory fur. The sun shone brightly in approval, as she sighed contently, strolling down the line of shops in the hustling little town.

A sparkle caught her eye as Rouge strolled along the street and, being the jewel lover she was, she just couldn't resist. Crossing the busy road, she stepped into the shop with a mischievous little smirk.

Thousands of glimmering jewels greeted her under the spotlights, encased in pure glass; reflecting in her star-struck eyes. A few winked at her softly, gazing at the turquoise and sapphire and diamonds and…

A set of violet eyes, sparkling with curiosity as they scanned over the display case, glowing with interest. They didn't even look up when the small store's bell sang cheerfully, letting the bat in.

Rouge, arms folded and head cocked with amusement, gazed on at the sight. _What was __he__ doing here, anyway?_

The echidna's glove grazed over the glass, as if waiting for the perfect jewel to attract his hand with magnetic force. The clerk watched the dazzling diamonds as if expecting on to glint in his eye; helping Knuckles select the finest choice.

The ivory bad pondered at the odd sight before her, as the clock ticked peacefully.

"What about this one?" The cat inquired. After studying it for a moment, Knuckles shook his head.

"…Nah,"

"…Price range?" He inquired.

"It's not important," He sighed, dolefully. "What about… that one?"

The clerk's blue eyes peered thoughtfully into the ring's appearance; reflection bouncing back into his orbs. "Ah! Excellent choice." He removed it from the blinding white, leather display case; encasing the delicate item in a velvet black box.

"I just, hope she likes it." He muttered, hesitantly. The clerk's eyes met his warmly.

"She will."

Just as Knuckles slid a few large bills over the counter, a brighter glisten caught the clerk's eyes from afar that he knew all too well.

"Oh, hello Rouge." He stated, kindly. "Did you have anything particular in mind today?"

The echidna's muzzle turned a shade almost as dark as his fur, almost stiffened; trapped at the counter as he counted each bill out again, even though he'd done so before he'd left.

Spotted, the bat's cheeks briefly hued a soft pink, leaned up against the entrance.

"Nothing on sale." She shrugged, casually, arms crossed. Waltzing up to the counter with a coy stare, she leaned over the glass, rested her head on a supporting elbow and studied the tacit echidna up and down, for a few moments.

"Watcha got there, Knuckie?" She quizzed, eyeing the little black box that sat beside him.

He'd just finished re-counting, buying him any sort of time, and looked her in the eye for a brief second, mistakenly.

"Um… Er, a ring. It's, a ring." He stuttered. "Why, you gunna steal it too?" Knuckles gained what was _left_ of his composure in a classic, irritated defense. "Bad enough I've got you after the Master Emerald!" The scarlet echidna snapped. Rouge put her hands up, as if unfazed.

"Knuckles, honestly," She deadpanned. "Cool your jets. What's got _your _dreads in a knot anyway?"

The gray cat, eyes shifting between the two as he polished a gold watch, head slightly lowered, sauntered into the back of the store.

"He just wanted to ask you something, was all." He uttered quietly, before disappearing behind the door. Rouge's ear twitched gently, fighting a resilient smirk.

Every burgundy, bristled hair of the echidna's back raised itself in a war-like fashion. Ignoring the statement, Knuckles growled to himself. "If you really must know, the only _problem _around here is you, rat with wings."

Normally a snarky retort like that would've earned him a good slap across the face, at least. Sighing inwardly, Rouge slammed her eyes shut for a moment as her fangs dug into her bottom lip. Fist trembling, she sprawled her balled hand back into its relaxed state.

"Sounds to me like you've just got issues, snapping at a lady." She tsked, shaking her head. "Who's it for, anyway?" She prodded, head cocked off to the side, shifting her weight on the other leg as that smirk won over her. She tapped a single heel impatiently.

"It's certainly not for _you_, if that's what you thought." He took this opportunity to rub it in, grinning softly in an arcane manner. "It was, wasn't it?" He sniggered to himself, colliding shoulders as he shuffled towards the door. She raised an eyebrow, gazing over her shoulder as she turned 180.

"And why," She exhaled, eyes sealed as she sauntered up to him. "Pray tell, would I think that?" She opened her eyes and stared at him expectantly.

"_I _think someone's just full of themselves is all." She smirked, arms folded. Knuckles huffed.

"We already knew that about you, batgirl. You're as vain as vain can be." He shot back sarcastically, getting tired of debating with her.

"There's a lot you _don't_ know about me, echidna." She half-hissed. The bell rang gently over her head; signaling her exit as she took off into the open sky, leaving him only to stare on. He clutched the velvet box tightly.

"…Coward," The clerk cat-called softly; voice of his conscience, as Knuckles winced and left the store, head hung, silent.

* * *

**I wrote about a quarter or so of this at my grandma's one day, when I was bored. :P The rest I finished when I got home, few days later. What do you think? This was my first Sonic fic; I tried to keep the two in character. Review please! I really want to know if I have a future in Sonic fics.**


End file.
